


I was only human

by RaspberryNCTea



Category: Big Bang (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Gore, Bottom Bang Chan, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sad Ending, Sexual Content, Torture, Underage Drinking, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Woojin is a bit of an ass, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryNCTea/pseuds/RaspberryNCTea
Summary: He couldn't stand the sight of Mina's hands all over him, the way she slowly slid her hand down his leg, her hand dangerously close to his dick.She leaned into him and kissed him, it was like she knew Chan was watching them and had to take it the extra mile.He averted his eyes as fast as he could once she pressed her palm against his dick. He took a long swig from his drink, the burn of the alcohol in his throat almost enough to distract him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin/Myoui Mina, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Undisclosed
Kudos: 22





	1. We're partying

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I just want everyone to know that this isn't going to be ok like at all, there will be a lot of Gore, blood, and violence. 
> 
> There is a large portion of the story that focuses on that, a portion for Chan and Woojin's relationship and Woojin cheating, and a portion for them dealing with the hunters etc. 
> 
> I am not ok with cheating, abuse, torture, etc. It is purely for the sake of the fic and for my experience with the writing style, if you have any complaints whatsoever please let me know via Twitter dms or through curious cat.

Chan lay in his bed headache making him extremely nauseous, his whole body ached fro the lack of movement in the past three days. 

Him and Woojin had bee having problems recently and they were only getting worse. Three nights ago Chan tried to talk about it with Woojin but he wasn't having it, he smacked Chan and stormed out of Chan's bedroom. 

He hadn't called Chan, hadn't stopped by his house, not even so much as a text. Sure Chan was a little depressed nothing to serious. 

He inhaled deeply and rubbed his temples trying to soothe his headache. 

His room suddenly opened revealing his best friend's, "all right Chan, no where wallowing in sadness, we're going out tonight, go get showered and ready, we leave at four. Love you!" Jisung said as he pulled Chan's blankets off, he placed some ibuprofen on his desk with some water. 

"Chop chop hyung, we don't have a lot of time, take the ibuprofen and get to it." Jisung said as he rummaged through Chan's closet.

"What exactly makes you think I want to?" Chan asked remaining unmoving. 

"Look Hyung, you haven't bee out of bed in three days, you haven't showered in three days, you haven't done anything, you need to get out, let loose relax a bit. C'mon it'll be fuun." Jisung said pouting at his Hyung. 

"Fine. You have to stop pouting at me, I can't say no when you do that." He said as he took the ibuprofen. Jisung smiled cheekily and skipped out of the room.

——

The night hadn't exactly gone ad planned, they went to a party one of the seniors were throwing, they were enjoying themselves for the first twenty minutes of it. 

Chan had finally relaxed and was having fun and being himself again, just being a teenager. And then Woojin showed up, and the Chan shut down and started downing drinks. 

Woojin was sat on the opposite side of the room from Chan, sitting with some sleazeball girl he picked up. She was all over Woojin, touching him anywhere she could, Chan was practically radiating jealousy. 

"Who is that girl with him?" Chan asked his words slurring a bit as he spoke. 

"Her name's Mina, she doesn't go to our school." Minho answered.

He turned his gaze back to Woojin and the sleaze Mina. 

He couldn't stand the sight of Mina's hands all over him, the way she slowly slid her hand down his arm down to his leg, her hand dangerously close to his dick. 

She leaned into him and kissed him, it was like she knew Chan was watching them and had to take it the extra mile. 

He averted his eyes as fast as he could once she pressed her palm against his dick. He took a long swig from his drink, the burn of the alcohol in his throat almost enough to distract him. 

His eyes glazed over with tears thinking about it. "Screw it, I've got nothing to lose." Chan said after he downed the rest of his drink. He got up and stumbled over to Woojin and Mina. 

"Get your ffilthy hands off my man." Chan slurred. He grabbed Mina's hand, pulling it away from Woojin's dick. 

Her and Woojin both stared at him in disbelief. 

"Aaand you." He said pointing his finger at Woojin, "Who do you think you are? Ssshowing up here with some girl, thinking I wouldn't find out? You ddirty dirty man." 

"Bet you been doing this the past three days huh? Well, you wanna know what I walk doing the past three nights? Crying! In bed! All day!! This is the ffirst time I've been up since you left. You left me for this." He said gesturing to Mina. 

"Christopher Bang- "

"Ya know what I don't care!! Hear that!? Don't. Care. " He said stumbling backwards. 

"Chan, sit down. You're very drunk. You're overreacting. " Woojin said jumping to his feet to help Chan sit down. 

"No! Don't! Touch me. I don't need to sit down." He laughed. "I'm leaving." He said dangling his car keys in front of his own face. He stumbled to the door, Woojin running after him. 

"Chan no! Are you stupid!? You're drunk!" Woojin hissed, he wrapped his arms around his waist and started pulling him back t the couch. 

"Let go of me!!" He scream ripping from Woojin.

" Maybe I am stupid, and yeah I'm drunk! Why do you care!? Huh? You didn't care when you left me with my parents! Didn't care when I hadn't slept in three nights, hadn't cared when i pretty much stopped living cause of you." Chan sobbed, he threw the keys at Woojin and slumped against the wall. 

"Chan.. baby I'm sorry." Woojin said and then pulled Chan into a hug, "let's get you home." He tossed his own keys to Mina, "follow me home will you?" She caught the keys and nodded. 

Before they could make it out a loud crash sounded through the house followed by screams. People came rushing out of the kitchen screaming bloody murder. 

Woojin released Chan to go check out what was happening. Several people lay dead on the floor, blood pooling under them. 

He ran back to the main room to find Chan and instead found a tall person looking over all of the people. Their eyes stopped at Woojin's friend groups cowering in the corner, "I choose you." He said, a smirk playing at his lips. 

He walked over to the group, scanning each of them over, shoving away the ones he didn't want. "Ah, what do we have here? Such a pretty face on this one." He sniffed Chan and smiled wide. 

"You smell perfect." He purred. 

Woojin reacted t late, everyone did. Before anyone could do anything he ripped into Chan, he bit Chan, sucking out his blood 

Chan scream in agony trying to pull away, white hot pain seared through his whole body getting worse the longer the man sucked his blood. 

Finally someone ripped the man off Chan, but unfortunately it didn't go as planned, then man ripped a chunk out of his throat. 

Chan gripped his throat, blood soaking his shirt and hands, his choked o his own blood. He fell backwards still gripping his throat. 

"Someone cll an ambulance!!" Woojin scream, he dropped down next to Chan, putting pressure on the wound. It was producing so much blood. Woojin looked back at the man only to find that he was gone. 

"Hold on Chan, there's an ambulance coming, you'll be ok." He said kissing Chan's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit trashy I know but I did my best, chapter two is in the making. And by then I'll hopefully have another writer helping me out, if you would like to be that writer please contact me via Twitter ( [Twitter](https://Twitter.com/crazyforyoungho/) ) cause yes I am looking for another writer who is willing to write the Gorey scenes for me cause I just am not good at it.
> 
> I would also like to thank you for reading. Comments and kudos give me the energy to continue so those are highly appreciated.


	2. Fuck, we aren't partying anymore.

After the ambulance arrived they rushed Chan to the hospital, he had lost a lot of blood during the wait. 

The cops were also called, everyone that hadn't ran away during the incident had been questioned about what the man looked like and what they had saw. 

They all said the same thing, "I can't remember, it all happened so fast." 

The only person who got a good look at him was Chan, but they couldn't exactly ask him because he was I surgery. 

The man had killed four people and almost killed Chan, if Mina and Woojin hadn't pulled him off when they did Chan would also be dead. 

So far all the police knew was there is a psychopath going around killing people and drinking their blood, teenagers specifically. 

There had been similar reports of it all over the country, and yet not a single person could identify the man doing it 

—— 

The surgery it's self was a ten hour process, it went smoothly much to Woojin's relief. The doctors had said that he would not be awake for a long while. 

So they waited

And waited 

and waited. 

Finally a day later he finally woke up, completely disoriented and scared. His eyes were full of fear and confusion. 

His hospital was full of doctors police officers and his boyfriend. Of course he would be scared. 

"What's going on?" He asked his voice sounding alarmed. 

"Christopher Bang, we need to ask you some questions about what happened that night, can you do that for us?" One of the officers asked, he pulled a chair over to Chan's bed and pulled out a tape recorder. 

"Yeah.. What do you want to know?" 

"We need to know what you saw, what happened and any other detail you think is important." 

"Ok.. I saw a tall man.. he had dirty blonde hair I think? Hus face was pail, like snow. His eyes turned red when he spoke to me. His teeth were so sharp, like daggers. it hurt so bad when he bit me it was like my body was filling with f-fire. He said something something to me, I-i can't remember I was drunk! I can't remember what he told me!" Chan scream, he pulled at his hair frustrated beyond all belief, his breathing picked up fast. 

The memory flashed through his head so fast, he couldn't remember what the man had said. It was important but he couldn't fucking remember what it was. 

"He told me something important!! I can't fucking remember!!" He smacked himself in the forehead trying to remember. 

"Chan, to need to calm down. You'll remember eventually." The doctor said rushing to his side. 

"I have to remember now! I need to remember." He said his eyes no longer filled with fear, instead replaced with anger and frustration. 

"Chan, it's ok, you've gave us enough information that we can start looking for him." The officer said standing from the chair. 

"No! Don't find him, you shouldn't do that, stay away from him. " Chan snarled. 

"Chan, what's gotten into you?" Woojin asked, confusion crossing his face. 

Chan stared at him for a brief moment, his face flashing with fear, and then all traces of fear were gone again, replaced with anger again. 

"If you know what's good for you, don't find him." He hissed, glaring at the officers. 

"Alright, that'll be all. We'll be going now." One of the officers said and then walked out, the other officers following him, the two doctors followed the officers out as well. 

Chan threw himself backwards and covered his eyes with his hands. He started muttering to himself, his mouth moving quickly, his words were almost inaudible. 

Woojin could make out a couple words sentences, "stupid people" , " they're all dead" , "I warned them" , "you're safe don't worry." 

"Chan, what are you talking about?" Woojin asked reaching for Chan's hand. 

He jerked away from Woojin, he dropped his hands from his eyes to look at Woojin, his eyes were bloodshot and it looked like the Iris had turned red, "None of your business." He said blandly. 

He pulled the blanket up to his chin and turned his back to Woojin. He stared blankly at the wall not making a sound. 

—— 

The rest of Chan's friends came to visit the next day, and suddenly Chan was his normal self again. He acted normally, spoke normally, looked normal.

"You're going to have one gnarly scar after this." Felix said laughing a bit. 

"I know! I can't wait to show it off." He laughed 

"imagine telling that story!" Hyunjin said doubling over in laughter. 

""Hey, how'd you get that scar? Oh you know some psychopath bit my throat out after he tried sipping on my blood." Chan said, then bursted out laughing. 

Another wave of laughter erupted amongst the boys. All of them were laughing except Woojin, who was actually really pissed they were making a joke out of it. 

"Do you guys think this is a joke?" He said finally snapping, he stood fro his chair glaring at all of them.

"Is this funny to you!? Some psychopath ripped your friends throat out and not to mention he's still out there somewhere. And your laughing about it? What the hell is wrong with you all, none of this is funny!" Woojin scream. 

"Don't you think I know that Woojin? I'm the one who almost fucking died. But guess what, I didn't. So yeah I'm going to make a joke about, yeah I'm going to laugh about it. This is my way of dealing with it! Don't you think I'm terrified that the man tat almost damn near killed me is still out there? I am. I cry about it ever night. I dream about him coming here to finish me off." Chan said, that dark look in his eyes again. 

"We all have our own ways of coping with things, and this is mine, if you don't like you can shut the fuck up and leave, go pick up you're cheap whore." He said, viciously. 

Woojin pierced his mouth shut and sat back down. 

Chan rubbed his temple, shutting his eyes tight. He shook his head, his hand that was still on the bed started twitching.

"You ok Hyung?" Felix asked, he reached for his hand. 

"I'm fine, just need to calm down. Can you guys come back tomorrow? I'm not really in the mood right now, I'm sorry." he said smiling weakly 

"Yeah, of course Hyung. We love you."Felix said hugging him, he kissed Chan's forehead and then left. They all said goodbye and left one by one. 

"Why are you still here Woojin? I asked you to leave." He said glaring. 

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on with you." He said, he came off a bit more aggressive that he intended, surprising both Chan and himself. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chan answered looking away. 

"Don't give me that crap. Look at me and tell me what the hell is going on." Woojin said, he grabbed Chan's chine and gently turned Chan's head so he was now looking at him. 

Chan finally gave in, "How about the fact that you fucking cheated on me while I was in the same room. I almost died cause some psychopath ripped my throat out. That psychopath won't leave me the fuck alone! He won't get out of my head! And that damned feeling won't leave! " He scream, he pressed his hand against the side of his head shutting his eyes tight. His whole body was shaking. 

"What do you mean he won't leave you alone? What feeling?" Woojin asked alarmed. What did he mean? Was that man coming here? 

"What do you think I mean? He keeps talking to me, he tells me to do things, tells me to find him, that I'm like him. And that God damned feeling I got when he bit me." He cried, tears spilled from his eyes.

He was terrified, he didn't understand what was happening to him or why it had to be him. He wanted to be normal again. 

"Chan, is he coming here? Has he been in your room?" 

"No! He's in my head! Woojin, what's happening to me?" He sobbed, he reached for Woojin. 

Woojin sat on the bed and hugged Chan tight, carful to mind his wound, "I don't know. I don't know, we'll figure this out, I promise." Woojin said quietly. He pushed Chan away and kissed him softly.

"You'll be ok, I promise." 

"What if I won't be? What then?" Chan asked, he wipped the tears away with the blanket and then pulled it up to his chin and stared at the wall, lacking all emotion. 

"Don't worry Christopher. You're under our protection now, nothing will happen to you. You'll be perfectly safe as long as you stay away from the bad people." The man from the party said as he walked into the room, his smile was wide showing off his sharp fangs. 

There were two equally tall and scary people behind him, his henchman maybe? 

Chan went to scream but before he could one of the other people was by his side covering his mouth in flash. They raised a finger to their mouth telling him to be quiet. 

"Why are you here? And who are you?" Woojin asked. 

"To save Chan. What's happening to him is this hospitals fault. The headaches, the feeling like fire spreading through your body, the mood swings, the voices. It's the doctors doing this. That voice is not me like you may think it is." The man said. 

"I'm Seunghyun, this is Taeyang and Daesung. They won't hurt you, they're like teady bears." 

Taeyang gave Woojin a tiny wave and a small smile. 

"Anyways, we aren't the bad guys. Chan is one of us now, he needs to come with us so we can help him. Yo see this IV here? It's holy water, that is why your body is always on fire." Seunghyun said, he pulled the IV out of Chan's arm. 

Chan gasped, the feeling was gross, it only hurt for a moment but then nothing. The feeling of fire stopped almost immediately. 

"These doctors are what we call hunters, they are out to kill our kind. They haven't figured out what Chan is yet, all they know is he isn't completely human. We have to get him out of here as soon as possible or he will die." Seunghyun said, he ripped all of the other wires(?) from Chan as he spoke. 

"Hold on, hold on. What do you think mean in not completely human? What am I?" Chan asked. He scratched at his arms where the wires once we're. 

"Oh child, isn't it obvious? You're a vampire of course." 

Chan stared at Seunghyun dumbfounded, he looked at Seunghyun like he was retarded. 

"You're joking right?" Chan laughed. 

"I'm afraid he's not, Chan. " His doctor said. He stood in the doorway clutching something in his hand. 

"Whatever they told you is a lie. We aren't the ones trying to hurt you, we are only trying to get help you." The doctor said moving closer. 

"Woojin, listen carefully. I want you to take Chan and run, we'll buy you some time. Take him as far away from this hospital as you can, d you understand?" Seunghyun said blocking the doctors path to Chan. 

"Yes, I understand. " Woojin said, he immediately started to help Chan up. Once standing, Chan was pulled into Woojin's back. 

Seunghyun flashed a look at Taeyang and then Taeyang was at Woojin's side. 

Three more doctors showed up all of them hunters. The four of them cluthed stakes in their hands. 

"Now Woojin! Go!" Seunghyun scream, he lunged for one of the doctors knocking him to the the ground. 

Woojin took off running, Taeyang at his side, clearing the path of doctors, making it easier to get to the front doors. It only too about two minutes to get out. 

"Take Chan somewhere safe. I have to get back to Seunghyun. Protect him, Woojin." Taeyang said and then in a flash he was gone. 

Woojin ran as fast as he could for ten minutes untill he had to set Chan down. He grasped Chan's hand and started running again, Chan trying to keep up with him. 

Another ten minutes of running they finally reached Minho's house. Woojin knocked on the door repeatedly. As soon as the door was opened he shoved inside pulling Chan in to. 

He slammed the door shut and locked and then slumped against it, finally being able to catch his breath. 

"What the hell is going on? Why is Chan here? Woojin what did you do?" Minho asked, looking Chan over making sure he was ok. 

"It's a hell of a long story. " Woojin answered still out of breath. 

Minho looked at him confused and angry, "then start explaining, cause I sure as hell would like to know why Chan is in my living room and not the hospital." 

"There is so much we don't know about, so much we're blind to." Woojin laughed, nothing about it was funny but he laughed anyways. Chan started laughing too. 

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Jisung asked from the kitchen door way. 

Woojin and Chan looked at each other and started laughing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have two people that are going to help me out with the Gorey scenes so hopefully it's going to be smooth sailing from here!
> 
> Thanks again for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated a lot.


	3. It's not funny but I'm laughing anyways

Jisung and Minho stared at the two boys that had just showed up at their house, completely confused. Chan was soupposed to be in the hospital, yet here he was in their living room laughing his ass off. 

"Someone please explain to me what the hell is happening." Minho said. 

"There are people trying to murder Chan. " Woojin said after he had calmed down and stopped laughing. 

"Excuse me what? Did you tell the police? Why are they after him?" Jisung asked his eyes darting between Woojin, Chan, and Minho. 

"No we didn't, there was no time. Cause of what that man did to me." Chan said scratching at his arms again. 

"That man? What exactly did he do to you?" 

"Halfway turned me into a vampire." Chan said holding in his laugh. He ran his hands through his hair smile plastered on his face. He shook his head, "This is insane" 

"Pay up Minho." Jisung said monotone, he held out his hand waiting for the money. 

"What did you bet on?" Woojin asked annoyed again. 

"That Chan Hyung was turned into a vampire." Minho said slapping the money in his boyfriends hand. 

"How did you guess that??" 

"Uh isn't it obvious? Random dude drank his blood and obviously injected his venom into Chan, if he hadn't it wouldn't have burnt. I'm not as dumb as I look Woojinnie." Jisung said sassily, he turned out his heel and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to run over to my house and grab Cha some clothes, I'll be back soon, don't answer the door unless it's someone to know." Woojin instructed Minho. Within a moment he was gone. 

"You wanna g shower?" Minho asked pointing t the bathroom. 

Chan nodded in reply and headed to the bathroom. He started himself a hot shower and stood in front of the sink staring into the mirror. He looked different in some way. Something was off. 

His eyes drifted down to the bandage on his throat. He reached up to it and slowly started pulling it off, at first he thought it was going to be a nasty gash in his throat but the further he pulled the bandage off it appeared as if he was never injured in the first place. 

He pulled it off the rest of the way and at the very end there was a tiny cut but that was it. He healed himself? He ran his hand over the spot where he should be hurt, the skin there was a bit rougher than usual but that was it. 

He exhaled deeply trying to calm himself down. He shook his head and stepped into the shower. 

The hot water felt amazing against his skin, he hadn't showered in three days. It was a good time to just let go and break down. 

He started crying, he was so scared and confused. He didn't understand how this was happening. He slid down the wall of the shower and laid his head against his knees. 

He laughed a bit, there was nothing funny about any of this but he laughed anyways, his laugh mixed with his sobs. 

He heard a knock at the door and the the click of the door opening. "Hey Chan, I brought you clothes and a towel." Woojin said from somewhere in the bathroom. 

Chan shut off the water and peaked out into the bathroom, the mirror had fogged up, the bathroom as well. He grabbed the towel from Woojin and dried himself off. 

"Are you ok Woojin?" He asked quietly as he pulled his boxers and pants on. 

"I fine, just a little confused. What about you? Are you ok?" Woojin asked. 

"Not really. I'm so scared and confused and angry. I don't understand any of this or what this is going to do to my life. " Chan said, he started to cry angry tears. None of it made sense. 

"Chan don't cry, we'll have answers soon enough ok?" He pulled Chan into a hug, rocking them back and forth. He combed his fingers through Chan's wet hair trying to calm him down. 

"Can you hold on just a little longer? Can you do that for me?" He asked, Chan nodded against Woojin's shoulder. 

He pushed Chan away and then kissed him deeply. Chan sighed into it and wrapped his arms around Woojin's neck. 

Woojin ran his hand down Chan's bear back. He pushed his hand into Chan's back pocket grabbing his butt through the fabric. 

Chan pulled away to catch his breath and pushed Woojin's head down to his neck. Woojin happily obliged and started kissing his neck and biting his shoulders. 

And then the moment was ruined by Minho knocking o the door, "hey you guys, some guy named Seunghyun is here to talk to you." 

"I'll let you finish getting dressed, I'll be out there waiting for you." He left without another word. 

— 

Chan stepped out of the bathroom to see the three vampires sitting on the couch talking calmly with Jisung. "You wanted to talk to me?" He asked. 

"Oh Chan! I actually think you want to ask us something.", Seunghyun said resting his chin on his hand. 

"Yeah I do. Why the fuck did you do this to me?" 

"Well you see Chan, I had stuck in a tomb for at least fifty years, I hadn't fed in that time so when I got out I went bonkers and needed to feed. There was just something about your blood that drew me too you, I am sincerely sorry about that." 

"Ok, now explain to me why I'm not a full vampire like you."

" there is something in your blood that stopped it from happening. Christopher, you were never fully human. Your biological parents weren't human. What they were I've no clue, but we can find out if you come with me." Seunghyun offered. He stood up and extended his hand to Chan. 

"Chan's not going anywhere with you." Woojin said standing between them. 

"Christopher, you also need to feed. If you don't your going to end u hurting someone, you don't want that do you? Come with us and we can provide you with as much blood as you need. Besides if you come with us you won't have to deal with your parents." 

"Ok" 

"I'll come. Under one condition, you leave my friends out of this vampire Hunter thing." Chan said stepping around Woojin. 

"How can I do that if they were in it long before you? " Seunghyun asked teasingly

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't you explain to him, Minho." Seunghyun smirked. 

"Chan, we are all a part of this, all of us except Woojin. Felix is a vampire, Hyunjin is a wolf, we don't know what Changbin is yet, Jeongin was a hunter, Seungmin is a fairy, and me and Jisung are witches

"We shouldn't have lied to you, but we did it too protect you from this world. You became a part of it anyways. I'm sorry we couldn't protect." Minho said rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

"I don't care that you lied to me, Minho. Just don't die." Chan said waving him off. 

"Ok, let's go to wherever youe hideout is. Teach me the ways of the vampire." He said going to March out of the house. 

"Chan, you can't do this. Don't go ." Woojin said grabbing Chan by the wrist. 

"Woojin. Let me go, I want to do this, okay? Besides you own me." Chan said,he gently removed Woojin's hand fro his wrist and then pulled hi into a hug. 

"How long is he going to be gone?" 

"A month and a half tops. They'll go by quickly." Seunghyun said, he stepped outside t wait for Chan. 

Chan pulled away from Woojin and kissed for s short moment then left without another word. He shut the door then was immediately drug away by Seunghyun. 

—— 

Seunghyun lead Chan to a dark alley and down a very dark set of stairs. It gave him chills. After a series of hallways they finally reached a heavy metal door. 

The roo behind the door was almost completely empty except a few chair, a table, a lamp lighting up some paintings, and a fairly new looking bed, at the back of the room were two identical metal doors, Kinda creepy. 

"So... What exactly are you going to teach me?" He asked quietly as he ran his hand across the wall with paintings. 

"Whatever you want, we know the history of everything, we've been around for a very long time Christopher. There is little we don't know." Taeyang said. He lounged in one of the chairs waiting for Chan to ask anything. 

"Ok, why are hunters trying to kill vampires?" 

"This feud dates back at least 550 years ago maybe? I think that's right. What happened was the first vampire came into existence and was wiping out villages of people and animals she left nothing. She reached a village of hunters and the first person she got to was the leader. The descendents of those people have been after vampires ever since, they've never forgiven her for it. 

"During her killing spree she created hundreds of vampires, mind you it's not safe for a new vampire t be alone when they wake up, so you can only imagine wat happened there, I'll spare you the details. Anyways, once the people found out what she had done they attempted to kill her, she fortunately escaped their capture and moved t what we now call Korea. She is my creator. Sadly she died a year before I was locked away." He said sighing sadly at the memory. 

"How was she created?"

"That is one thing she would never tell me. The only thing in fact." 

"Please help me figure out what I am, I am begging you. I'll do anything, just help me. " Chan begged. The vampires could see in his eyes that he was desperate for their help

"We'll help you, we just need a few samples of your blood and then we'll start researching. Follow me." Daesung said, he walked over to the metal door on the right and opened it up for Chan to enter. 

The room contained a very expensive looking lab. 

There was a man inside writing down notes and mixing chemicals. "Oh Daesung! Wat a pleasure to see you here. And I see you've brought the boy?" He said his eyes drifting to Chan, his stare made Chan uncomfortable. 

"Yes I have. Take a few blood samples and start running tests, we need to know what he is and why he didn't turn completely. Call me once you're finished taking samples." Daesung said disappearing as soon as he finished speaking, he pulled the door shut behind him, Chan could hear him lock the door too.

"I'm Seungri. You're Christopher I assume." He said holding his hand out for Chan, his face held a creepy grin. 

"Yeah, I'm Chan." He said hesitantly shaking his hand. The older man held onto his hand a bit tight. Weird.

"All right. Sit there and I'll take a few samples." He said pulling on a fresh pair of gloves. He rolled up Chan's sleeve and cleaned the fold of his arm. 

"This might pinch a bit." He said, he inserted the needle into his arm, extracting enough blood from his arm to fill one vial. He repeated the same thing two more times. 

He cleaned the little blood droplets off his arm and placed gauze over it and tapped it on with some medical tape. "All right, you're all set to go Chan." He said smiling. 

He called in Daesung and disappeared behind a shelf to retrieve some materials Cha assumed. About a minute passed before Daesung arrived and rushed Chan out of the room. 

He quickly shut the door and locked it, "Christopher, are you all right?" Seunghyun asked emerging from the other room. 

"Yeah I'm fine." 

"Ok, we're going to go work with Seungri, mean while you're going to go study the history of all of the major species of the supernatural world. In there you will find Jiyong, he will be there helping you study." Seunghyun said pushing Chan into the room. 

It was an elaborate library, shelf's upon shelf's of books stretched from the floor to the ceiling. He had never seen this many books in his life. 

Seunghyun shut the door and Chan could hear a series of locks clicking. He shuddered, he was already regretting coming to this place. 

"Don't worry Chris. It's for your protection." A man - presumably Jiyong- said from a enormous table in the center of the room. 

He had his nose buried in a book, marking pages left and right, "I'm Jiyong, pleasure to meet you. I'll be here to help if you need anything. There is a stack of books right there for you to read I've marked the pages you need read." He said smiling. 

"Thanks." Chan smiled back. He was by far the nicest he's met. The others were to intense and scary. Jiyong was kind and gave off a very calm kind energy. 

He started reading a book on fairies, the history behind them was insane. The main clan of fairies was tragic and full of war. It made him sick to his stomach. 

A lot of time must of went by because Jiyong had finished marking pages,he leaned back in his chair hands folded over his chest, "if I could sleep I'd probably have passed out by now." He laughed. 

"When was the last time you slept?" Chan asked setting the book down t look at Jiyong. 

"Oh let's see...431 years ago? Maybe longer. I don't really know, you loose track of time in here. " He said calmly. 

They fell into a silence and Jiyong kind of just stared at him for a while, " you miss him already don't you?" He asked suddenly. 

He caught Chan by surprise, he looked at Jiyong with wide eyes, "how did you know that?" He asked.

"It obvious, you're young, confused, scared, and miles away from your boyfriend and friends. I would miss him to if I were you. Don't worry Chan, you'll see him soon." He said, he reached across the table and gently pat Chan's hand.

"I hope so." He sighed. He smiled at Jiyong and then started reading again. 

Maybe an hour or two later Seunghyun came into the room, he smiled at Jiyong who was spacing out. "Christopher, it's time to eat. Same for you Jiyong." He said. 

The three of them exited the room to join the other three. There were a couple of blood bags on the table waiting for the vampires. 

"Dig in." Seunghyun said as he handed Chan a bag. 

Chan opened it with shaky hands, he could smell the blood, it made his stomach turn. He looked at the other vampires who had already finished the first bag and we're already on their second. 

He closed his eyes and started drinking. As soon as the blood hit his tongue he gagged his stomach flipping. He pushed down the urge to throw up and kept drinking. 

Halfway through the bag he dropped it on the ground and sat down on the ground. He covered his mouth with one of his hands and rapidly tapped his leg with the other. 

He rocked back and forth trying so hard not to puke up all of the blood he had consumed. In a flash Jiyong and Seunghyun were by his side. 

"Chris, are you alright." Seunghyun asked putting a hand in his shoulder. 

Chan shook his quickly, " It's bad, oh God it's bad. I feel so sick." He mumbled out. 

"Deep breaths Chan. In and out, don't even think about it. Calm down and take a deep breath, hold it, and exhale. Again. One more time " Jiyong instructed him. 

He gradually calmed down and the urge to puke went away, "Thank you." He said standing up. He was shaking badly at this point. 

"Of course. Seunghyun, a word." Jiyong said and pulled him away. 

"Maybe he isn't ready for blood, he is still part human after all. " 

"You're right, I'll have Taeyang get him something." Seunghyun nodded. 

"Chan, how about you go lay down for a bit?" Jiyong offered. He took Chan's hand a guided him over to the bed. He patted his head and headed back to the library.

Chan crawled under the blanket, the pillow was so soft under his head. He quickly drifted off into sleep.


	4. So he isn't the good guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, my co-writer didn't get back to me for a while and then the holiday season happened and I was super fucking busy.
> 
> Also, happy New year?? Have a nice 2020!!!

Two more days until he could go home. The month was agonizingly slow. 

Sure he was thankful he got the chance to come here and learn everything he had, he was thankful for the new alliances he had, and of course he was thankful for the help. 

He just missed his friends and his boyfriend and couldn't wait to go home and sleep. The bed was so insanely hard, he was thankful he even got a bed but he could hardly sleep. 

He had learned a lot in the past month, he knew a good portion of the class and their history and about their culture. 

He had become good friends with Jiyong and Taeyang, they were great help with his studies and all-round good company. Seunghyun and Daesung were intense and scary and weren't the best company. 

Seungri was creepy, like creepy creepy around Chan. He had some weird thing for Chan and the way he smelt. Chan had learned that Seungri had some kind of blood problem and that's why he couldn't have fresh blood like the rest of them. 

But there was two things he hadnt learned during his stay, what was he? And what happened at the hospital.

A week into his stay Seungri had found an abnormality I his blood, he had analysed the abnormality for half a week and come to the conclusion that his mother was also a mixture of something. 

They knew for sure that she was part nymph, all though that was definitely not what Chan was.

They continuedto perform a series of different tests on Chan, they did blood tests, and tests designed special for different species of the supernatural and yet they turned up with nothing. 

He was going to go in every week to d more tests but he had finished his studies and they couldn't keep him any longer. 

But, before he left he had to get an answer to what happened in the hospital. He finally decided to sit down with Seunghyun and ask him, " I need to know what happened in the hospital. You can't expect me to trust you if you don't tell me. Either you spill or I won't help you." He said folding his hand on the table. 

"Alright, I'll tell you. But please know that it's quite the gorey story." He said leaning back in his chair. He smiled at Chan and began telling the story. 

"As soon as you left the room they started attacking- 

—  
"Now Woojin! Go!" Seunghyun scream, he lunged for one of the doctors knocking him to the the ground. 

From his peripheral Seunghyun could see Woojin take off running, Taeyang at his side. 

I'm a matter of seconds several more doctors showed up all bearing stakes. 

When Taeyang left, the doctors lunged onto the remaining two vampires, waving their stakes around like their lives depended on it. They aren't necessarily wrong but Seunghyun very much preferred for them to stop sticking their nose in other people's business.

Daesung fended off one of the doctors, ripping his neck out and threw the head out of the window. The blood was now full on wetting what was Chan's room but the other hunters weren't really fazed.

"You know, we could spare you the trouble of cleani—" Seunghyun was cut off by a particularly good strike to his waist, making a huge cut. He'll think about that later.

Enraged, he clawed at the face of the hunter, eliciting screams from the other as he practically ripped the guts out. The moment Seunghyun was done gutting the other, the whole floor was gleaming red, the walls caked with blood. And it seems like Daesung is done with his job soon, if it weren't for the tell-tale cut up parts of the other hunter.

"So what do we do now?" Daesung asked and Seunghyun just shrugged when Taeyang appeared at the door, panting.

"So, what did i miss?"

— 

Chan was throw into the memory, it was almost as if he was experiencing it first hand. It scared him to the bone, he stared at Seunghyun shocked beyond all belief. 

"It was like you were there wasn't it?" A mischievous smile played on his lips as he spoke. 

Chan nodded slowly, "One of the perks of being a vampire, get used to it Chan, it's going to happen a lot."

—  
On the last day of Chan's stay, only a half hour before he was to leave Seungri out of the lab, a dark look in his eyes, a smile on his lips, "I figured it out." 

"You've figured out what Chan is? Tell us already Seungri!" Jiyong said poking his head out the library to hear the big news that they had all been waiting for. 

"He is a mix of so many species, that why it was so hard to figure it out. His mother was a nymph and human. His father however was an Angel, he was presumably your mothers guardian." He explained, making small hand gestures as he spoke. 

"Now that I think about it, you can kind of tell. He definitely inherited the features of a nymph, and he obviously inherited his fathers ability." Jiyong was now completely out of the library, analyzing Chan's face. 

Chan had no response, he was shocked, an angel? He inherited an angels powers? How was that even possible? "Hold on, that's possible?" 

"Not under normal circumstances no, the only explanation of how you got those abilities is that you were somehow hurt while your mother was pregnant with you and your father had to heal you there fore passing some of his powers to you. This is only likely if she was really early in her pregnancy." Jiyong explained going into teacher mode. 

Chan was still having trouble processing how it was possible, he thought angels we're blessed with their abilities and couldn't pass them on to others.

He would look into it more later, he didn't want to go stress himself out even more than he already was, he just wanted things to the way they were. 

"Can I go home now?" 

— 

Chan was both excited and nervous to finally be home, he had already said his goodbyes to the much older vampires and was now standing on Woojin's doorstep. 

He pulled the key out of on of the little birdhouses hanging beside the door, he unlocked the door and was immediately washed over with a wave of comfort and peace.

He didn't recognize the place anymore, Woojin changed it a lot, it looked like he had changed it into a safe haven for their supernatural friends, all of the boys were there, Jisung and Minho were making some kind of potion. 

A very big wolf presumably Hyunjin, was curled up in the middle of the room with Jeongin laying on top of him playing with his fur, Felix was sat next to them drinking blood from a bag. Seungmin was also sat with them, he had almost completely translucent wings protruding from his back.

He smiled softly at them and leaned against the wall and watched them as the went along with their lives. Woojin walked out of the kitchen carrying a bunch of herbs. 

"Hey Chan." He said and walked over to Jisung and Minho, he abruptly stopped in his tracks and dropped the herbs, he spun around to Chan and walked over him. 

He wrapped Chan in his arms and kissed him deeply, "Your back." He rested their foreheads together as he spoke softly. 

"Yeah." Chan whispered. He wrapped his arms around Woojin's neck and kissed him softly. He missed Woojin so much, he missed all of his friends. 

Soon enough all of their friends were hugging them and welcoming him home, one person was missing though, Changbin. Under normal circumstances Changbin would've been the first one after Woojin to hug him. 

"Where's Changbin?" He asked, he raised his eyebrow in question. The room fell silent at his question, the mood immediately dropping. 

"Chan.. he's missing, has been for half a month. We thought Seunghyun told you that." Minho said quietly, he glanced back at the wolf still laying in the middle of the room. 

"What? He never told me that, he said you guys were okay and that everything was fine." His eyes darted back and forth between all of them, he was beyond confused.

"He lied to me? Makes me wonder what else he's lying about?" He thought back on the last month and a half, thinking of all the possibilities of when he could've lied to him. Multiple things popped into his head.

Maybe Seunghyun wasn't the good guy after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't edit anything 😦✌️✌️
> 
> Also shout-out to my writer, they were a big help. I appreciate the help, and for writing the Gorey part for me🙏🙏


End file.
